1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection method with a real object projector, and more particularly, to a projection method which suitably magnifies a projected image of a transparent film according to the transparent film type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectors or projection tools are commonly used for displaying visual aids during presentations or conferences
FIG. 1 shows a conventional projector. An image apparatus 12 is installed on a base 10, and the image apparatus 12 includes an arm 14 and a lens 16. When projecting an object 18, the object 18 is placed under the lens 16, and the lens 16 focuses on the object 18. A user can adjust the magnification of the image and adjust the focus with the lens 16 according to his requirements.
However, when a user needs to project a transparent film, the projector fails to project the transparent film, since a bottom light source is needed. An extra light source module 20 is required for the projector to project the transparent film 22, as FIG. 2 shows. Lacking a light source module 20 prevents the projection of the transparent film 22.
The method of projecting a transparent film is by placing the transparent film 22 on top of the light source module 20, and under the lens 16 and focusing the lens 16 on the transparent film 22. Then the user adjusts the projected image size and focus according to the size of the transparent film. When there is more than one size of transparent film 22, users need to continuously adjust the projected image size and focus according to the different transparent films 22. This is inconvenient and results in a poor quality of presentation.
Therefore, there is need for an improved projection method with a real object projector to project kinds of transparent films.